The End
by kika567
Summary: The thoughts of various characters before they die...
1. James Potter

**My first HP fic…. ****The End**** will be a series about the thoughts of characters as they die and a bit of their backstory.**

**First chappie is James Potter.**

His round glasses slightly askew, he yelled for his wife to run.

Many emotions ran through him as he saw the black robes of Lord Voldemort flutter in his doorway. Fear, that his Lily-flower and his son wouldn't make it out in time; betrayal, that Peter Pettigrew revealed their location. But then, he should've seen it coming. After all, his animagus form was a rat, wasn't it?

He was also determined, determined to face Voldemort even though his wand was in the kitchen and he couldn't curse old Voldie. But after all, the duty to his wife and his son came first, and their safety was of utmost importance.

James Potter knew he was going to die and he accepted that fact, only hoping that his family would make it out in time and that they would survive. As the Dark Lord said those two words to end his life, his only regret was that he didn't make sure his family was safe, away from the monstrosity that was Voldemort.


	2. Sirius Black

**Hello….**

Sirius Black was a prankster at heart. He loved to make jokes, and he definitely loved to see people laugh.

That turned out to be his downfall.

He absolutely should never have goaded his deranged cousin. He never should have taunted her. And he absolutely never should have tried to put himself in harm's way, forgetting about his lonely godson who had to face horrors he wasn't prepared for.

Of course, he did so anyway. He blames the adrenaline.

She was beautiful, even while casting curses and snarling like a lion (he knows she hates being compared to the Gryffindor mascot, and does so anyway). He remembers their childhood, she had long, curly jet-black hair and porcelain features. The large eyes framed with thick lashes would look coldly at anyone who dared talk to her, and everyone except for her family was insignificant. Unless it was her Dark Lord.

Her looks deteriorated while in Azkaban, but she was still beautiful. He would never admit it, but he would respect Bellatrix if she wasn't such a loyal follower of Voldemort. The sheer power she displayed when angry was incredible.

Anyways, he just wasn't expecting her to throw a curse that would do damage.

Okay, maybe.

But he was expecting an Unforgivable, probably Crucio, which was her favorite.

He instead got a curse that blasted him back onto the Veil of Death.

He would've liked to die with a couple of buxom blondes, preferably in bed.

And he was not expecting death by a bloody curtain.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**To clarify, Sirius was NOT crushing on his cousin in the last chapter. Eww. **

Peter Pettigrew was a coward.

He knew it, everybody else did. So why deny it?

It all started off in his 7th year when Marina Parkinson (now Edgecombe) took him to that broom closet and, er, convinced him to spy on his friends.

He tried to back out, but he knew death would be his reward. So instead, he hung out with James, Remus and Sirius by day, and Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rabastan by night.

He thought he had good reason to join the Death Eaters. After all, the rest of his friends had no use for him. Sirius was off bedding girls left and right, Remus was drowning in self-pity, and James was too busy being overexcited about Lily becoming his girlfriend. Each attempt to talk to him was either making fun of him, or asking him to do something.

So yeah, blame him for wanting power, recognition, and friends.

He didn't know what he was getting into at first. But when he killed that first defenseless Muggle, he knew he was in deep. He thought it was atrocious, but death after death, rape after rape, torture after torture, he was happy.

Happy that he had some power in the world, that nobody called him a pushover when he had those black robes on, and the feeling of usefulness that came when the Dark Lord gave him the Dark Mark.

Of course, the little voice in the back of his head was saying that this was all idiotic and he should just run away or go to the old goat. But as usual, he ignored it.

Then, when the Potters made him their Secret-Keeper, he wanted to scream at them for making such a horrible decision.

When he heard of their death, he ran.

Flash forward almost 18 years later and he was far uglier than he should be. Even though that was the least of his worries, he knew he wouldn't have much time left on this world, seeing as Potter was bound to luckily get a wand.

And when he went into the basement, he felt pity and regret. Pity on the Potter boy, and regret for what his life had become.

He didn't think that his own arm would choke him to death.

One of the perks of being a Death Eater.


End file.
